


Isn't This Out of the Quota?

by aquaticurry



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Does this even count as ship?, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Hell, Pet Sitting, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticurry/pseuds/aquaticurry
Summary: Mephistopheles stumbles across one of Hell's most mighty beasts that he's left neglected for years, the Cerberus. Busy with work and unable to care for the creature, he tasks his partner Nikki to nurse the monster back to proper health and happiness.





	Isn't This Out of the Quota?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an ao3 exclusive and won't be uploaded anywhere else. Enjoy!

The hot ground rumbled under the being that floated above. He observed the cursed lands he ruled. Under him were the pits of acid and whatnot that was enough to kill a human. But unfortunately for the souls that were submitted to this fate, they were already dead. The man's face remained blank as the screams and cries of the helpless souls rung in his ears. He felt no remorse or guilt for their excruciating pain, even though he hadn't seen how bad it was for the people trapped down here in a while.  
Looking down, the redhead noticed the booms in the crumbled dirt ground felt familiar. He descended onto the surface of the foggy area, memories of the past slowly came back to him.  
Paws thundered against the ground around him. Extreme ache surged through him as he lie on the ground he stood on now. He'd just fallen from Heaven, and the man was on the brink of death.  
He couldn't quite grasp the image, grunting a bit. Stomping his foot, flames erupted from his step and illuminated the land around him from the mist. He glanced around again, sighing.  
Gasping lightly, it all came back to him suddenly. The three headed pup who helped him when he was weak and feeble was here after being forgotten by the tall man.  
'Oh, how could I be so inconsiderate? He saved my life!' the being scolded himself silently, frowning.  
He began to call out to the creature hastily. "Cerberus! I'm over here! Cerberus!" Before he knew it, Mephistopheles felt hot breath against his body and could see the beast's dull yellow eyes.  
The mighty Cerberus, the huge three-headed beast that roamed Hell as it pleased. It had a strong, muscular build with strong paws with forceful claws with and stamina. It bared pointed ears, dull yellow eyes, tenacious jaws, and a sharp set of teeth for each head. It's hair was thin and the monster's coat was a black and brown brindle color.  
Although the creature looked pretty scary, he was an all around happy-go-lucky dog. He was very much loyal to Meph even though the man had forgotten him for centuries. He was barely aware of his size and just wanted to cuddle, only acting out if he felt threatened or scared.  
Panting cheerfully, the monster wagged his long, slim tail as the ginger reached out and stroked the muzzle that faced him, which belonged to the center head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, buddy! I left ya all alone out here for so long... too long."  
Even though he was an animal, the Cerberus was able to fully understand it's owner. Each head had it's own brain function and personality, but all of them had the ability to comprehend his words and mannerisms. It was smart, even though it was just a big old goofy dog with three heads.  
"You're jus' the same as I remember you, boy," Mephistopheles grinned, watching as the three different heads all pulled towards him, jumping excitedly and making the ground shake. Their master rose up to avoid getting trampled, laughing. "Okay, okay! You're excited!"  
The beast sat as he spoke, beginning to calm down at his command. "What am I going t' do now? I can't leave you alone again..." the man muttered, staring at the monster as he thought.  
"I'm too busy wit' work to come here every day. I could get a demon or somethin' to come here and play with you..." he said with a sigh. Only the sounds of the crackling fire and Cerberus sniffing the air surrounded them.  
Suddenly, the redhead lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Nikki!"


End file.
